The side length of the regular hexagon is 10 cm. What is the number of square centimeters in the area of the shaded region? Express your answer in simplest radical form.

[asy]
size(100);

pair A,B,C,D,E,F;
A = dir(0); B = dir(60); C = dir(120); D = dir(180); E = dir(240); F = dir(300);

fill(B--C--E--F--cycle,heavycyan);

draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--A);
[/asy]
Solution: Label points $A$, $B$, $C$ as shown below, and let $H$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $B$ to $AC$. [asy]

size(120);
pair A,B,C,D,E,F;
A = dir(0); B = dir(60); C = dir(120); D = dir(180); E = dir(240); F = dir(300);

fill(B--C--E--F--cycle,heavycyan); pair H=(E+C)/2; draw(D--H); draw(E--C); label("$A$",C,NW);label("$B$",D,W);label("$C$",E,SW);label("$H$",H,ESE);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--A);
[/asy] Since the hexagon is regular, $\angle ABC = 120^\circ$ and $\angle ABH = \angle CBH = 120^\circ / 2 = 60^\circ$.  Thus, $\triangle ABH$ and $\triangle CBH$ are congruent $30^\circ - 60^\circ - 90^\circ$ triangles.  These triangles are each half an equilateral triangle, so their short leg is half as long as their hypotenuse.

Since $AB=BC=10$, we have $BH = AB/2 = 5$ and $AH = CH = \sqrt{10^2-5^2} = \sqrt{75} = 5\sqrt{3}$.  (Notice that this value is $\sqrt{3}$ times the length of $BH$, the short leg.  In general, the ratio of the sides in a $30^\circ - 60^\circ - 90^\circ$ is $1:\sqrt{3}:2$, which can be shown by the Pythagorean Theorem.)  Then, $AC = 2\cdot 5\sqrt{3} = 10\sqrt{3}$.

The shaded region is a rectangle with base length $10$ and height length $10\sqrt{3}$; its area is $10\cdot 10\sqrt{3} = \boxed{100\sqrt{3}}$ square cm.